


December 9th

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [9]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hot Tub, Kissing, Relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Adora and Catra relax in a hot tub on a winter night.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Kudos: 12





	December 9th

Catra leaned back, closing her eyes and enjoying the steam seeping off the warm water that bubbled all around her. She didn’t usually like being immersed in water but the hot tub was a relaxing exception. Her thoughts drifted everywhere and nowhere at once when she felt the press of cool, familiar lips against her, causing a smile to come to her face.

Her eyes flicked open to find Adora gazing down at her, looking cold but beautiful in the winter night with her royal blue swimsuit.

“Come on in,” Catra said, soft and warm with contentment, “The water’s perfect.”


End file.
